


Never Thwart A Nemesis'd Man

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [88]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Peter the Panda has some regrets.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/880590
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Never Thwart A Nemesis'd Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night back in August. Prompt: Feud.

Ask anyone at OWCA, they'd say Agent P didn't hold grudges. Apparently he's too _professional_, like that makes him somehow better than everyone else.

That is, most definitely, not true.

Even his tight grip on professionalism isn't enough to hide the cold fury in his eyes. After what happened last time, you can't exactly blame him.

Note to your future self: Never thwart a nemeses'd man.

As it is, you're lucky you're not the focus of that gaze. How his own nemesis can act so unconcerned is beyond you.

He backs down with a sigh, and that's the bigger shock.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk the context but in hindsight this could be Peter's thoughts at Doctor Feelbetter (instead of another incident afterwards like I think I originally imagined).
> 
> Out of the 15 drabbles in this batch, this was one of the hardest to title.
> 
> It's the best I could do on a time limit at too-early-o'clock, and for posterity it's unedited since then. Different standards from the major postings obvs.


End file.
